1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield case and a connector having the same.
2. Background Art
A conventional multipolar connector of this type is adapted for connection with two types of plug connectors as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-17165. The shield case of the multipolar connector has two connection ports formed to match outer shapes of the two types of plug connectors. As the two connection ports are provided alongside in the width direction of the shield case, the shield case should be long in width. Moreover, the connection ports are only sectioned by an elongated protrusion, which is either provided by folding upward the center of a bottom plate of the shield case or provided in the center of the bottom plate. In other words, the connection ports are not completely sectioned by the elongated protrusion, but they communicate with each other. As such, the shield case has insufficient strength in its top plate. If a plug connector inserted into one of the connection ports is twisted in the circumferential direction, the top plate of the shield case may warp. In short, the conventional multipolar connector is likely to suffer low prying resistance.
This problem may be solved in a second conventional connector having a first shield case and a second shield case contained in the first shield case, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3109294. The first and second shield cases form a double-layer structure, so that sufficient prying resistance can be secured in the second connector even of wide shape as described above.